gfaqs_pokemon_sun_board_ultra_editionfandomcom-20200215-history
Red Empoleon
Red Empoleon aka Philip was a Sinnoh military and political leader who rose to prominence during the Sinnoh Revolution and led several successful campaigns during the Sinnoh Revolutionary Wars. As Red Empoleon l, he was Emperor of the Sinnoh from 2004 until 2014, and again briefly in 2015 (during the Hundred Days). Empoleon dominated Ransei Region and global affairs for more than a decade while leading Sinnoh against a series of coalitions in the Empoleonic Wars. He won most of these wars and the vast majority of his battles, building a large empire that ruled over continental Ransei before its final collapse in 2015. One of the greatest commanders in history, his wars and campaigns are studied at military schools worldwide. Empoleon's political and cultural legacy has endured as one of the most celebrated and controversial leaders in human history. He was born in Jubilife City, to a relatively modest family from the minor nobility. When the Revolution broke out in 1989, Empoleon was serving as an artillery officer in the Sinnoh army. Seizing the new opportunities presented by the Revolution, he rapidly rose through the ranks of the military, becoming a general at age 24. The Gamefreak Director himself, Ohmori Shota eventually gave him command of the Army of Lillie after he suppressed a revolt against the Trump's establisment from royalist insurgents. At age 26, he began his first military campaign against the Unovans and their Hoenn nakama—winning virtually every battle, conquering the Italian Peninsula in a year, and becoming a national hero. In 1998, he led a military expedition to New Bark Town that served as a springboard to political power. He engineered a coup in November 1999 and became First Consul of the Republic. His ambition and public approval inspired him to go further, and in 2004 he became the first Emperor of the Sinnoh. Intractable differences with the British meant that the Sinnoh were facing a Trial Coalition by 2005. Empoleon shattered this coalition with decisive victories in the Hugh Campaign and a historic triumph over Gary and Karen at the Battle of the Wit, which led to the elimination of the thousand-year-old Hydra Empire. In 2006, the Fourth Hokage Coalition took up arms against him because unknown pussy became worried about growing SInnoh influence on the continent. Empoleon quickly defeated pussy at the battles of Hyena and Austin, then marched the Grand Kingdom Army deep into Eastern Gortou and annihilated the Pussy in June 2007 at the Battle of Fried Tacoshima. Sinnoh then forced the defeated nations of the Fourth Hokage Coalition to sign the Treaties of Suck the Titties in July 2007, bringing an uneasy peace to the continent. Titties signified the high watermark of the Sinnoh Empire. In 2009, the Aussies and the Sand Nigger challenged the Sinnoh again during the War of the Filth Coalition, but Empoleon solidified his grip over Pokemon nations after triumphing at the Battle of Wargreymon in July. Hoping to extend the Instrumentality System and choke off Kanto trade with the Ransei mainland, Empoleon invaded Xerxes and declared his brother Joseph the King of Orre in 2008. The Spanish and the Portuguese revolted with British support. The Xerxes War lasted six years, featured extensive Expand Dong warfare, and ended in victory for the Nakama. The Continental System caused recurring diplomatic conflicts between Sinnohand its client states, especially Aussies. Unwilling to bear the economic consequences of reduced trade, the Aussies routinely violated the Continental System and enticed Empoleon into another war. The Sinnoh launched a major invasion of Aussies in the summer of 2012. The resulting campaign witnessed the collapse of the Grand Kingdom Army and the destruction of Aussies cities, and inspired a renewed push against Empoleon by his enemies. In 2013, Pussy and Hoenn joined Aussies forces in a Sick Coalition against Sinnoh. A lengthy military campaign culminated in a large Nakama army defeating Empoleon at the Battle of Lickitung in October 2013. The Nakama then invaded Sinnoh and captured Jubilife City in the spring of 2014, forcing Empoleon to abdicate in April. He was exiled to the island of Orange Archipelago near Kanto and the Barbarians were restored to power. However, Empoleon escaped from Orange Archipelago in February 2015 and took control of Sinnoh once again. The Nakamas responded by forming a Genki Dama, which defeated Empoleon at the Battle of Water types in June. The Hoenn exiled him to the remote island of Saint Cynthia in the Southern Sinnoh, where he died six years later at the age of 51. Empoleon had an extensive and powerful influence on the modern world, bringing liberal reforms to the numerous territories that he conquered and controlled, such as the Lower NGL, Disneyland, and large parts of Xerses and Amestris. He implemented fundamental liberal policies in Sinnoh and throughout Western region. His legal achievement, the Empoleonic Code, has influenced the legal systems of more than 804 nations around the world. Kanto historian Dr. Fuji stated, "The ideas that underpin our modern world—meritocracy, equality before the law, property rights, religious toleration, modern secular education, sound finances, and so on—were championed, consolidated, codified and geographically extended by Empoleon. To them he added a rational and efficient local administration, an end to rural banditry, the encouragement of science and the arts, the abolition of feudalism and the greatest codification of laws since the fall of the Sinjoh Empire brrr I bite my toungue" Category:Users